Fallen Fox
by worldholder
Summary: A young, white fox, woman lost her two best friends a goofy bat and a serious fox, the bat had been killed by the SDF and her foxy friend was killed by a hunter. she sent the fox's spirit to the human world and found the bats pendant, she has finally found one but will she find the other? I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO


I was trapped in a world that I didn't belong to anymore… my best friend was taken from me by the fucking SDF, they came and shot him down when he was trying to get away. I was forced to stay hidden but I couldn't, I came out of the shadows and decided to fight for my best friend. Unfortunately I may have killed them but I was still harmed through the entire fight. "Hold on Yoko, I'll help you get away from all this pain," I cried into his hair. "Please promise me you'll remember me…" I smiled sending his soul to the human world to keep him safe and to help him start over, "please watch over him, Kuronue, I must find the pendant and get it to safety. You two where the only ones that cared for this runt of a fox demon." I took his body and ran to our old hide out and buried his body so no one could find it and you it, walking out to the forest I took off towards the bamboo forest that Kuronue had died in. Walking to the spot that hi died at, I found something hidden under the leaves that no one has noticed before. Smiling I unburied it and held a red gem in gold pendant that once belonged to Kuronue. Jumping into the trees and taking off towards home, I sighed and stayed there protecting the treasures and myself from all other creatures around trying to get anything I had. Over the years I have gotten stronger and have been working on finding Yoko and Kuronue.

It has been about 30 years since I sent Yoko away, smiling i walked out of my home putting up a barrier that will keep my home safe. Walking through the Makai, I kept looking for a way out of this world when I felt a strong but familiar energy. Stopping in my tracks I looked towards the feeling and growled lowly, switching courses I ran towards the energy and sighed. He shouldn't be back this way, he wasn't supposed to be found by them. Running as fast as I could trying to get there as fast as I could, when I got there I noticed a dark weird looking castle and a skull like entrance. 'Lovely they are in maze castle and they have to deal with these four beasts,' sighing I ran into the castle and went past the front door and walked through finding them at the first creature. "Wow, you know Genbu, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you fell pretty far to be taken down by a mere human," I laughed lightly. "But that is no ordinary human is it?" They all looked at me and Genbu starting shaking n fear.

"No it can't be…! You're supposed to be dead!" He looked at me and backing away, "how I thought Suzaku killed you?!"

"Really, you think that insignificant fuck could kill me?" I smirked, "I am six times older than you can ever understand. I ran with the king of thieves when he was but a young kit, and the young kumori that was with him was someone I held dearly in my heart, so I don't suppose you know that?" laughing I walked to the young humans and stood there looking at Genbu. "Please continue, I didn't mean to bother your fight."

Genbu disappeared into the earth and attacked the red headed male and wouldn't let up until the human pulled out a rose, and turned it into a beautiful whip and cleared the air of the foul odor of the rock golem. Smirking I noticed the faint traces of Yoko's energy coming off the young human, humming to myself I looked at him closely and noticed similar aspects to my foxy friend. "So, that is what happened to him, after I sent him away from spirit world?" Watching him closely I reached up and started fiddling with the necklace I haven't taken off since I found it, sighing I turned around and growled when I smelt blood. "Really? You useless pile of rubble, what have I told you about hurting my family?!" I growled out as my white fox ears and tails appeared, my tails swinging angrily, baring my fang my once dark purple eyes turning a dark blood red color, "you're lucky I'm not your executioner, because if you were lucky you wouldn't be alive any longer, but I am curious as to what this young human can do to you."

Watching this battle I got worried a bit and watched as it continued on, when finally the redhead caught the little red stone that held Genbu together. Laughing at him, his head was upside down and in his crotch and his arms, legs, and tail where in random spots. He tried to beg for mercy but the human crushed the stone and killed him completely. Moving on to the next creature we had to face the amazing tiger Bayyo, sighing I followed the boys to the next one and watched them all closely, what surprised me the most is that Bayyo didn't seem to care that I was with them he blatantly kept trying to get rise from me and I laughed because he was trying to hard to intimidate me. sighing I walked over to him and he stopped talking for just a few seconds. "so the big kitty thinks he can handle this little fox?" I asked punching him in the face and watching him fall backwards, "pathetic creature, even Suzaku is afraid of me."


End file.
